


Fallen From Grace

by DraconicMistress, LuLuIceifer



Series: Cherished Disgrace [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Deepthroating, Dehumanization, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Inhumane, Leo probably will never run out, M/M, Master!Leo, Master/Pet, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Orgasms, Nohr conquered Hoshido, Nohr | Conquest Route, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Out of Character, Pet!Takumi, Prostitute!Takumi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Throne Sex, Torture, Victim Blaming, and mouth too, more kinks coming soon as we update new chapters, of stuffs to shove into Takumi's poor ass lol, takumi is crying in the entirety of this fic smh, the only drug here is only aphrodisiacs btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconicMistress/pseuds/DraconicMistress, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLuIceifer/pseuds/LuLuIceifer
Summary: Nohr won the war against Hoshido, and Leo was appointed as the governor of Hoshido. Of course, he has one goal in mind, which is to make Takumi his, no matter Takumi himself want it or not. This is just the first day of Takumi's days of living nightmare.





	1. Fallen from Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu: ASSUME CORRIN DOESNT EXIST AND THE SAME EVENTS OCCUR.
> 
> We have separated all the chapters into one-shots in the series~ Thanks Saiki for checking proofreading! (We've also added a number of new stuff in this edit)
> 
> Draconic: We did warn you people, this fic is really rough and inhumane. The first part is more gory when this one is more sexually inhumane ... Both are explicitly inhumane anyway, but in different context. So please prepare your heart to see the Hoshidan archer treated like crap. Literally.. Again, we warned you all!
> 
> Oh yea, we highly recommend you to listen to this song as you read this fic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CZgZPROohd8 because Leo is such a sadist here. And yea, some lines and scenes of this fic is inspired from this song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drace: So we think it would be wiser if we edit and reposted chapter 1, to make note on how different Leo in this fic and in Night Break Through. Please enjoy this chapter .

Atop the throne, a figure clad in black armour rested his cheek over a sleek gauntlet. The short blonde hair belonging only to the prince of Nohr. Leo’s armour was made all the more intimidating by his place on the throne, a royal lost in thought. Hoshido had fallen to his country over a fortnight ago, but it changed little for him. All of his siblings had congregated back in Nohr to celebrate Xander’s coronation. Situations such as these used to leave Leo feeling isolated, but this time, it was a blessing.

 

The ornate doors of the chamber flew open without warning, and the loud noise had the knight looking up curiously at his servant. From between the doors, Niles strode forth, in possession of a man shrouded by a long white robe whom he pulled along behind him. The stranger’s hood had been drawn low over his face, almost covering the length of fabric forced between angry lips. He groaned, struggling against the Nohrian’s direction and surely against the bindings holding his wrists behind him.

 

He was almost silent, but for the occasional grunt here, or a twist of his body there. His movements seemed just a bit too slow in response to his surroundings. It was only under Niles’ force, that the stranger, barely managing to walk upon flat terrain, stumbled up the leisurely steps leading to the the outlaw’s liege.

 

Niles’ voice sounded triumphant as he reported, “Lord Leo, I’ve brought the reward you were promised.” The white haired rogue hefted his company up the steps, Niles’ company seemed angered each time the rogue aided him up, though he depended on the strength of his captor to move up the dias.

 

The prince welcomed Niles with a smile, calling back to him, “great. Have you given  _ it _ to him, yet?”

 

“Of course, I did! Who do you think I am?” The thief’s grin was readily apparent as he held the captive.

 

“Brilliant.” He beckoned his retainer to bring him the treat. The robed figure struggled harder in an attempt to flee; away from throne and Nohrian both. His attempts were not nearly what they should have been, and the captive cursed his weakness, no matter the cause. Beneath the dismal covering, sweat dripped from skin heated like fire.

 

Niles gripped the man’s wrists before he could mount a more comprehensive attempt at departure. “Don’t be so scared. Your siblings are dead already,” the outlaw muttered before tossing his charge onto the carpet. Face down beneath him, Niles’ quarry pivoted, an action met with a foot to the bound man’s back.

 

When the captive stilled again, Niles spoke up, “let’s give you some privacy so you can get warm.” The outlaw smirked and kicked the man. “My lord,” could be heard before the monumental doors closed behind the retreating servant.

  
  
Now, it was only Leo and his present. The room had never been so dark, so quiet that even the breath of its occupants could be heard clearly. 

 

Leo’s voice broke the silence, “rise.” 

 

The confused captive inclined his head like he might glean more information from the prince, if his eyes were not covered with a strip of fabric. The robed visitor rolled to the side to get his legs beneath him and pushed himself upwards, though they trembled under the effort. His breath was obviously labored as he stood upright and awaited the next order. He tried to bear the heat suffusing his body with the grace his blood demanded, though it drenched his skin in sweat.

 

The prince slowly stood from his throne and circled his prey before touching it, “So scared, so pathetic.” It was well worth the wait, all that hard work. His gift reacted even more cautiously than he’d presumed, more sensitive to the surroundings than the prince had imagined he would. It excited the predator in him.  _ I must thank Niles for bringing it to me.  _ Lust had already formed in Leo’s hazel eyes, accompanied by the low moans and groans which escaped the prisoner’s lips.

 

The robed figure gasped upon hearing the gait of metal boots circling him, jerked from his inward focus. The man he belonged to could surely devour him at any second. The captive was eager to escape, to get away from this humiliation, but his movements were sluggish. He had no idea what was happening to him, or what had caused his whole body to heat so radically. Tears pricked at his covered eyes.

 

“I’ve yet to do anything, but here you are, weeping already?” A gleaming black gauntlet tugged at the covering, and the hood fell away to reveal the silvery-brown hair, the pale face crudely blindfolded and gagged with torn strips of fabric: the face of a captured prince. With nothing to contain it, the man’s hair draped over his back, tucked beneath the robe. “I didn’t know the Hoshidan prince was such a loser.” 

 

Despite his battles, he was perfectly clean. Takumi surmised by now that he’d been drugged in order to secure his acquiescence in the matter. He’d been forced, just like his current predicament. For now, every touch was strangely magnified, and he was already responding, whether he wanted or not. Laden with sweat, the robe’s front was soaked more thoroughly at the front.

 

“You’re so hot, Takumi. You weren’t so easily excited in Izama…” Leo’s voice trails off as his eyes roam the long-haired captive’s body.

 

The archer shook his head violently in reply. Any attempt at words became moans anyway, all thanks to whatever he’d been given. The best he could do was keep himself alert and aware of his surroundings; a thing he knew he needed above all else. If he gave up to the Nohrian rule, he would be, every inch of him, a traitor - a disgrace to both his family and his country. 

 

Leo removed his gauntlets were and cupped his companion’s cheek, “ _ why _ must you act like this? Like you’re able to beat me?” While loosened by the earlier struggles, the blindfold still held effectively over what the blonde knight knew to be harrowing amber eyes. Its edges were damp, a trickle escaping down one cheek. Leo admired the little trail, smiling to himself. “Admit that, Takumi. You are pathetic. Fragile.” 

 

“ _ I-I… am not, Nohrian SCUM,”  _ he could hold his anger no longer, though it became soft whines and grunts between the gag and the drugs coursing through the archer’s veins. ‘ _ You deranged swine,’  _  was no more understandable than his last attempt, but the words wouldn’t be staunched.

 

“Have I given you leave to  _ talk back _ , slave?” Practiced hands grabbed the only clothing Takumi had, yanking it down over the man’s naked shoulders. When it bunched at the archer’s bound wrists, the knight sheared the robe away with a knife. 

 

The body before him had been carefully molded to the knight’s desires. All of the Hoshidan’s garments had been tossed away, at Leo’s behest. At his command, too, Takumi’s wounds and scars had been healed by Niles’ ministrations. It was so different from what Takumi had looked like two weeks ago. Now, his skin was so pure; the well-muscled body of a warrior who had seen countless battles, only now completely unblemished. And that body suffered under the fire-like heat of aphrodisiacs Leo ensured were administered by his loyal retainer. 

 

Takumi gasped at the removal of his only clothing. The blindfold blocking his sight seemed to increase his sensitivity, as if whatever drug hadn’t done that well enough. Despite his desire to see, it had already laid its curse on the archer. He had no control of his surroundings and with his sight gone, he was vulnerable, especially to the effects of his enemy’s touch. Or the cool air as it washed over his skin, drawing out a shiver. The captive struggled, his wrists twisting, arms yanking to try and break the rope that restrained him, or at least find a weakness in the knots to exploit. Behind his gag, the insult that followed his attempt became nothing more than, “mmm-mm…  _ mmm! _ ”

 

The armored mage sniggered at the fight that remained in the naked captive before him. Rather than hold the man’s chin, he ran a hand down to Takumi’s bound wrists, fingers intent to lace through the archer’s. The former Hoshidan prince jerked away, teetering on his feet, but obviously adamant to prevent any molestation of his person he could manage.  _ Niles’ left his stubbornness intact, I see, _ Leo thought and traced a curious hand up his spine before gripping the prisoner’s shoulder.  _ Breaking him will only be meaningful if he still has his wits about him. This obstinance guarantees my satisfaction.  _ He tightened his grip on the shorter man, letting his aura and strength frighten the man more than words could ever manage. “Come to me.”

 

The trembling man growled his disapproval. Amber eyes already burned beneath the blindfold as Takumi awaited an opportunity to turn the tables. He surely hadn’t foreseen the bruising strength of Leo’s grasp. The sorcerer leaned forward, metallic armour touched pale skin and the sensation overtook the prisoner. Fear crept into his mind. A whisper caused Takumi to shiver in the Nohrian’s grip, “I said, come to me.”

 

Sweat dripped from his bare body, contaminating his skin with salt. _I_ _have no choice._ It revolted Takumi just how feeble he was in the face of the Norhian threat. The archer’s heart raced in his chest as he panted, he barely noticed himself stumbling to the throne until he’d gotten a few steps forward, as if his body was on autopilot.

 

Leo chuckled, and worked free the closure of his leggings. Once done, he spread his legs apart, and adopted a casual sprawl over his throne. A swift hand caught in silvery strands when he’d passed his tolerance for patience and sympathy, and he tugged hard. “ _ Faster _ ! Do you  _ really _ expect your master to wait on you for  _ years _ ?” 

 

The sudden pull threw the archer off balance and he fell forward. Dashing his chin on Leo’s greaves was just one in a list of worries Takumi faced in this position. When he came to rest, his jaw lay over a hard surface. The heat radiating against his cheeks made the him swallow hard. His fall had placed him squarely between the Nohrian prince’s legs. 

 

His thoughts of escape had never really been extinguished, but the captive had been far too quickly afflicted with fear at his powerlessness against the mage. Knowledge that he was impaired by an elixir helped by allowing him to compensate for the effects.. He couldn’t think any straighter than he could walk, and even just that seemed more impossible than it should have. His mind was clearly not working right if the fingers in his hair were igniting a warmth inside him that he would deny to the grave.

 

Takumi worked at the knots of the rope about his wrists, but a rogue had tied his bindings, after all. The rope held tight and rasped painfully against his wrists. The light at the end of the tunnel was just getting further and further away. 

 

“Nohrian scum!” he railed at Leo when he realised it, and speaking as though maintained the full authority of princehood, “I will kill you when this is all…” 

 

The man he addressed didn’t let him finish in peace. Leo dragged the captive by the hair and pressed the man’s mouth to his stiff cock, silencing his companion when he tried to rebut. It had been an error on his part.

 

 _There is no way I’m giving in to this man,_ thought the archer. Beneath the blindfold, Takumi’s eyes were aflame. He had his opening. The drugged archer bit down, his teeth vicious against his self-proclaimed master’s dick. His teeth grind, making visible marks on the mage’s cock.

 

“Ouch! What the fuck are you doing?” The Nohrian yanked Takumi back by his hair and kicked the archer’s stomach. “You are my fucking pet! Don’t even  _ try _ to retaliate under my rule!”

 

Takumi coughed eyes closing for a moment before he glared at the mage, teeth grinding. He stubbornly kept his mouth shut, rather than yell back so Leo couldn’t take advantage of him again. The pain from the kick radiated in his stomach, but he refused to curl into himself in front of the Nohrian prince. 

 

“You’re so arrogant, aren’t you?” The mage forced two fingers passed Takumi’s tightly drawn lips, “I like how cute you are, trying so hard not to give up.” His fingers rubbed over clenched teeth and through saliva, “What punishment shall I give to you? Shall I showcase your naked body before your people? Or do you want to be fucked on the Hoshidan throne?”

 

“No…” A single hopeless syllable betrayed him at the stream of images, falling into his ‘Master’s’ plan again. Mockingly tender fingers didn’t waste a second before sliding into his mouth, teasing and pressing at Takumi’s tongue. The other hand guided him back to Leo’s stiff cock and forced him to swallow it.

 

“Don’t even think about escaping! You are here with me! Forever!” 

 

Yet, the archer hadn’t given up yet. It was too early to surrender in front of the enemy, even though his country was defeated. Takumi spat the fingers out, pulling his head away as far as he could. He quietly wished Leo would just let him go. Given the man’s aggressively lascivious actions, he hoped he wouldn’t face worse this day.

 

“You are still a virgin, is that it?” Leo tugged the silvery strands until he was swallowing both his fingers and head of his cock. “Do you know  _ how _ to give a blowjob?”

 

The archer stared blankly at him, as his thoughts swam with what might be coming later.

 

_ No… Please, no… I don’t want this, I don’t want a Nohrian to… I don’t want to lose my virginity to this man,  _ Takumi thought fearfully. He shook his head, what little the mage’s grip allowed. With a silent look, he begged the other prince to release him.

 

“Is that a no?” Leo’s fingers pinched the archer’s tongue tightly between them and lead the soft muscle around his shaft. “I’ll help you, then. Consider it a gift. This is one of the most important skills you’ll have from now on, as my pet, of course. Put that fire of yours towards your training!” 

 

“P-pet?” Takumi tried, the sound muffled into a questioning groan. Confused amber eyes gazed up at his master, even as his tongue was pulled this way and that for his supposed training. Leo’s fingers felt awkward, invasive, and strangely intimate as his tongue was guided around; used. 

 

_ Don’t even dream about it! I’m not going to betray my family and my country!  _

 

Instead, the captive’s body knelt, a shivering, trembling wreck, wanton whenever the prince touched his bare body. Takumi rugged his wrists against each other with what slack he had in the rope, still working his restraints to loosen them. His tongue moved against the prince’s length, between the fingers that held it, in an effort to pacify Leo. If he was good, maybe he would be let free. If he wasn’t, then at least he’d distracted the man and bought himself some time to break free, himself. 

 

Leo was wholly unsatisfied, despite the Hoshidan prince’s best efforts and spotted Takumi’s constantly moving hands with a sneer. “Rebellion, even now? From a drugged  _ slave _ ?”

 

He didn’t even waited for his reply. Warm thumbs invaded the silverette’s cheek and pulled his head into his master’s cock, choking him as the tip of the master’s dick touched his throat. “That’s right. Do it with the end of your throat!”

 

Tears started to contaminated the gang on his eyes. He could feel the lost of his virginity so soon. He didn’t have a girlfriend before. He thought he could keep his virginity save until it was needed to sacrifice. He hoped for a soft, vanilla first time, but not the rape he was experiencing. 

 

But there was no longer a choice.

 

Pre-cum started leaking from the tip of his cock. He tried to spill it out, yet his master forced him to swallow them all. “You are my cum-glupping pet, Takumi.” The slave squeezed his eyes tight and struggled between Leo’s thigh. His pants became harder because of the bitterness of the pre-cum.

 

The master was finally partially satisfied with his pet’s reaction, but his desire of torturing the obnoxious prince never died. Hands brushed the silvery strands and tugged it whenever the pet was resting. “Let me spill, slut!”

 

Takumi tried to be strong, but his terror, his confusion had scared him away.  _ My virginity… My body…  _ He prayed for them to stay.  _ Please… Treat me like a prince… Please… Freedom.  _ He no longer mind himself falling so low. Or maybe, he was way too unconscious to act and behave properly.

 

“You are so cute, Ta-ku-mi” Leo pronounced each syllable clearly to humiliate him more. “Seems that you have already adapted this role.”  

 

The hardened cock soon started thrusting in his mouth. He moaned in excitement, and pulled the pet towards himself, choking him intentionally. The pet tried to yank himself away, but ended up hit by the cock at his tongue and teeths. Whenever he opened his mouth, the dark prince would push himself deeper, until pre-cum streamed down his throat. His wrist rubbed against the rope, trying to free himself. He needed to pulls himself away from Leo. He couldn’t neglect the humiliation Leo had given him. He was a prince, after all.

 

“How’s that? Fucked by a Nohrian prince raw?” Leo pated Takumi head, smiled and teased him, “You like me when I fuck your mouth, eh?”

 

Right before he cummed, he pushed his head away, spraying his face and hair with white streaks. White drops rolled off the pet’s cheeks with his tears, even though his eyes were hidden under the blindfold. He was stunned. He had no idea what had just happened, except something so warm was touching him. Some liquid splashed onto his face which he wanted to keep in clean. He rubbed his face on the master’s thigh, cleaning himself from all those dirt.

 

“Who allowed you to do that?” Leo smashed his cock onto the ground and forcefully tugged the silver strands. “You are a pet! You are here to pleasure me!”

 

“OUCH!” Takumi yelled, albeit gasped because of the sensation. Tears was overflowing and his body was shaking in both desire and pain. “You scum!”

 

“Oh, still so stubborn?” He closed his legs and grabbed his chin, pulling him up onto his thighs. He played with his balls, forcing him to spread his legs separated at both side, somewhat straddling Leo. The mage used his calfs to pin his feet onto the chair, while leaving his bounded wrist struggling, giving him false hope. He slowly reached the back of the blndfold and untied the knot.

 

The vision was first blurry, but became clear after few seconds of adaptation. “Nohrian scum! Stop touching me!” Takumi pushed himself away from the Nohrian prince. His arms were swinging side to side, aiming to fall onto the ground. 

 

“You have already fucked by me raw.” Leo catched him on his waist. “What can you choose, then? Will you go out and tell all those damn Hoshidans that you are Prince Leo’s pet?” 

 

“Nohrian scum! Who do you think I am?” The archer used all his strength and pushed himself away from that mad prince. Yet, that aphrodisiacs had made him way more powerless than before. He couldn’t even lose the grip on his hips.

 

The slave panted after a few attempts. His face was burning redder and redder because of that damn drug the Nohrian scum gave him. His body was becoming hotter and hotter, especially when he was touched by that fucking Nohrian prince. He could only bit his lips and looked away from his current situation.

 

“Done so fast? I thought the obnoxious stubborn Hoshidan prince would try a few more times.” The master dragged him closer to his armour, making him shiver. “You’ve ruin the fun.” He cupped his cheek and teased his lips. “You are my pet now. You can only do what I tell you to.”

 

“You coward! I am a Hoshidan prince! I’m Prince Takumi!” He yelled at Leo with fury burning in his eyes. There is no way he is going to give in to  _ this  _ guy, teasing him on the Hoshidan throne. There is no way he will think himself so low, so low as a pet. “Free me! What do you think you are doing!”

 

Leo laughed. Hugging his closer, he smelled his hair. “Oh? Do you still think you still have the advantage?” He traced his bare body and cupped his cheek again. “You are mine, pet. Your body, your soul, and whatever in this body  _ is mine _ .”

 

“Go away! Stop talking nonsense! Give me my clothing!”

 

Leo smirked. He knew the Hoshidan second prince was naive and childish, but he didn’t expect to see a three year old kid, screaming and yelling for freedom. He slipped his fingers into his lips, and placed them on his tongue. “Pathetic. Screaming like a kid.” He leaned on the naked body, to ensure he could listen to every single word clearly. “I am going to break you, pierce you apart until you beg me.” 

 

“You won’t...” He muffled out, but his body was shivering. He knew how racist he was, and how obnoxious when he was in the battlefield, killing Nohrians like flies. He knew how much Nohrians hate him and trying to curse him as much as possible. Most importantly, he knew how fragile he is and the possibility of him breaking down in front of this scum.

 

“Don’t even think about it!” Although he tried his best to act strong, his face was flushed. Thighs were rubbing against each other, catalysing his underlying desire. He tried biting the master’s fingers, but ended up falling into Leo’s temptation. He dodged the attack, lifted his chin, and forced the slave to gaze at his hazel eyes.

 

“Is that it?” The archer pushed his wrists against the armrest, hoping to keep some distance between him and that damn crazy mad prince. Leo smirked, and cuddled him closer to himself.  

 

“Stop struggling. You are my sex slave, my personal pet. You’ll see it, and taste it.” Brown eyes were filled with lust, waiting to devour the slave. He wanted to claim every inch of the boy’s stark white body, every inch of him solely.

 

The prince invaded his mouth without any permission. The pet could only squeeze his eyes, hoping and waiting for this session to pass. His fingers and toes curled, and nails digging into his skin, trying to distract himself from what he was doing. However, all he got was just more dominant kisses and that conquering tongue searching his sensitive spots. It even licked his own tongue in order to taste him.

 

The pet could only cry out and moan. He had no power to retaliate, especially with that paralyzing drug. He tried to dodge, but Leo caught and smashed his tongue onto the floor of his cavity. Tears fall from his eyes, painting his beautiful pupils watery. His demanding eyes stared at the prince and beckoned him to break it.He wanted to break the kiss. He wanted his enemy to stop going in himself.  

 

But things didn’t go as he expected. The mage explored and recorded every single spot in the his mind. Their tongue intertwined each other, with saliva dripping from the edge of his mouth. 

 

Takumi panted harshly when the kiss was broken. His eyes, which were filled with mistrust, hate, anger and involuntary fear, glared at Leo, pretending that he still has the strength to get away from him. “You… scum…You’re mad… ” 

 

“You are so stubborn, as always.” Leo lifted his chin and watched the arrogant archer struggling against his touches. “But it just makes you cuter - not giving in even you know you cannot win this.”

 

“Shut up. I c-can…” The dark prince bit his lower lip before he could finish his sentence. His boiling and lusty lips searched along the jawline, leaving dark purple and fresh bruises behind. Toenails were digged into his calf, yet he didn’t care it. The pet was rubbing his thigh against his, heating him by the friction between. His armour was hit by those bond wrist which are swinging side to side, aiming to fall.

 

Yet all those rebellious act did was just catalysing the mage and the archer’s desire. The mage continued biting, kissing and licking those pale skin, until they all became purple.

 

The fear in the amber eyes panic when he realized Leo insisted to prolong the brutal kiss. The kisses were stealing his breath, reducing his pulse to a thread. His eyes snapped shut when Leo finally broke away from the kiss. He wanted to fight back, but he could only pant and retch.

 

“Go away…I am not your pet…Nohrian scum…” These words were barely noticeable since he was moaning and talking at the same time. His face was twisted and frustrated by what he had done: A fallen prince became the enemy’s pet. His brother would be really angry with him if he sees him tortured by a Nohrian scum. He was trying to insolence but end up teased by the prince harder.

 

“I love the sound you are producing. They are just…so sweet.” Leo smiled and traced down his lilac neck. Curious fingers pressed those freshly made bruises whenever they passed them. “You can only produce those in the future. You’re my personal pet, after all.” He soon landed on his nipple and circled around it for a few times before they touched the nubs.

 

“D-Don’t… Agh… Even think about it…” Despite all those hatreds, he could only moan out. The master was tweaking and toying with his nipples, arousing him more and more. “I’m a prince… Not your fucking pet…”

 

“See how sensitive you are.” He licked his nipple while his eyes were fixed on the pet, watching those specific reactions he gave. Moans and broken screams echoed the room, but all those sound were just making Leo’s cock stiffer.  **“** You need to improve your stamina, slut.”

 

“Why the fuck should I… Nngh… I shall never be yours!”  He pulled himself away from the mage, but his strength was already taken away by that prince. “Get me out of here... bastard!”

 

“Is that how you talk to your master?” The mage didn't hesitate before biting and tearing his nipples. Red strands spilled out from his nubs and fell on the starving mouth. Helpless screams and cries were called out, hoping Leo would stopp these all at once.

 

“Damn it! You… Ahhh!!” Leo chewed and grinded those harden nipples, silencing those unnecessary noises from his ‘obedient’ pet. The teasing tongue licked the leftover blood until milk started dripping off.

 

“So sweet, my dearest pet. I should have scheduled more lattice section so I can taste you.”

 

“Shut… Nngh.. Up…” Takumi kicked his ‘master’ away even though the pain was breaking him. Red lines were already formed on his chest, and the rough skin on his nipples were already torn apart by the dark prince. “I-I… Am a… Prince… You… Bastard…”

 

“So aroused, aren't you?” He licked the last bit of Takumi’s mixture (of blood and milk) before quitting his sucking job. Warms hands cupped his reddened cheek and his thumb rubbed on it. “So hard, so close.”

 

“Nohrain...Scum! Put… Your filthy… Hands… away... “

 

“Will you able be tell this after being a pet for a few days? After showcasing my pet all around the Palace and to your dearest Hoshidans? Not to mention that all your siblings were dead, including your little sister. Sakura, was she called?”

 

Eyes widened, Takumi stared blankly at the Nohrain prince. “Are y-you serious? You...k-killed Sakura? You heartless monster!” He started to tremble again. His bond arms stopped swinging. His kicking legs stopped moving. His waist stopped struggling. All he could do was shivering in fear and swallowed by his own horror. “You… Why… didn’t you killed me?”

 

“Well, since you were so arrogant before, it would be no fun if I let you die comfortably and pridefully. Breaking your fragile weak heart seems to be my only entertainment now, anyways.” He hugged the trembling body closer just to feel his shivers. “And your reason of living is just to  _ entertain _ me. As my personal  _ pet _ .”

 

“No... Please... Kill me…” The pet muttered. He wanted to push him away from this cruel reality, but his body could only quiver. Unwilling tears fell on his eyes and contaminated his cheek. Takumi’s amber eyes became watery and started begging his master. “No… Not being a pet... Don't let me alone in this world...”

 

“You were scolding me a minute ago and now, look at you,” Leo leaned back on the throne, watching his pet breaking down in frustration and fear. His hands traced down his bloody chest and stroked his inner thigh. “Begging the Nohrian prince for death. What are you thinking?”

 

“Please…” The pet could produced a long moan and spread his legs apart. Struggling for life was no longer an option, especially all his sibling were dead, living him alone in this world. He had nothing, even if he could escape. Moreover, his strength was weakened by that damned drug way too much, causing him to feel sexually aroused from the start. He was powerless, and what he was doing was just suicidal. “Kill… Ah! Me... Please…”

 

“I should get the best of you before you die, right?.” Leo flipped his pet around, with his bond wrist placed between his armor and the throne. His feet and palms were pinned on the throne, with his aching member facing the room. 

 

“Please… Kill... Me…” Takumi turned his head and looked directly at his master. His mouth were opening and closing, and teeth trying to bite his tongue to end his life. “Or else… Please…”

 

The Nohrian didn’t even doubted before nudging his fingers into his mouth. “Who allowed you to end your life?” Fingers teased his tongue and clipped his muscle once again. “Who told you that you can  _ die _ ?”

 

“Please… Just…”

 

The mage lowered another hand till right above the stiff cock. “You’re just giving me less fun.” He hugged his rocking hips and until he could feel every single shiver and breath. “At least I should take away your virginity, shouldn’t I?”

“No… I beg you…Nngh”

 

“But you don’t seem you don’t want to.” He circled around his belly button and rested his chin on his shoulders. Those begging and fragile tears were finally leaking out, helplessly until his eyes were dry. And those moans which are specially made for him only. He licked the sweat on the naked body, and pressed his tongue against the rough skin. “Do you want to cum?”

 

“I….”

 

Leo leaned onto his ear, unconsciously pushing his cock against Takumi’s bare skin. “So hard, so close.”

 

“P-Please… Don’t do… t-that…”

 

But the prince didn’t wait for any longer. It would be no fun if he waited for that Hoshidan to reply. The stiff cock was directly shoved into his tight hole without any preparation. It was so tight, so tight that his walls were actually rubbing the hardened cock whenever the pet shiver. 

 

“GET OUT!! GET OUT OF ME!!! IT HURTS!!!” The pet could only widen his eyes and straighten his arms, clinging on Leo’s armor. Red stripes were formed from his hole and painting his thighs with crimson. He could only tremble in both pain and fear, since the penetration came way too unexpectedly. He remembered how his brother had once told him it is a shame for a man to get fucked like a whore. He had never had sex in 18 years of his life, not even with a woman. And now he was going to lose his virginity to a god damn Nohrian, and his virginity was taken without his consent just to humiliate Hoshido further.

 

“Disobedience is pain, slut.” The dark prince pushed himself deeper and grabbed the white cloth nearby. He roughly pulled the silver strands just to get his pet in position. “Who is the one to blame, then?”

 

“GET… OUT… OF… M-M…”

 

“But you are enjoying it.” He placed the cloth onto the slave’s pumping and hardened cock. “You cummed the second I fucked you. How’s that? Seeing yourself cumming because of all those pain?”

The pet tried jerking away from his master, but all he got was more pain on his hair. He gazed blankly on the ceiling, slowly feeling the pleasure despite the pain that tortured his hole. He thought his loss of virginity could be peaceful, fluffy sex but not all those rapes he was experiencing. But why, was he feeling pleasured when he was penetrated by that Nohrian scum? Why was he not fighting back to that bastard? Why was he begging for death in front of the enemy? Why his body became so obedient and gave in to those unwanted carnal desires? Why he couldn’t stop moaning in pleasure, despite he was trying to scream in pain?

 

“Who allowed you to daydream when I was dominating you?” Another harsh pull on his silvery strands, which were once as important as his pride. But then, the moment his hair was contaminated with the master’s cum, he should have noticed he was no longer the prince. He should have known that giving in was the only way to escape from all those unnecessary pain.

 

_ No, there is no way I’m abandoning Hoshido! _

 

The mage tied the remaining gag around the pumping cock, blocking anything passing through it. He stroked the neglected cock, until it was stiff again, until the Hoshidan’s mind was packed with his own desire.

 

“Stop… Get out... “

 

“You don’t have the right to speak, slut.” The dark prince bit his shoulder and licked his sweat. An evil smirk appeared as he heard his pet’s voice shivering. “Shut up and I will let you feel better.”

 

Takumi could no longer know what he was doing, or why he was doing. He could only feel that pleasure, and suffering that god damn cock. He could only remember the fact that he was raped by a Nohrian scum. He could only sense his fear for his near future.

 

Leo thrusted in a steady pace, testing his reactions and limits. Shaking hips and hoarse moans were good sign that his pet was following. Another stronger thrust rubbed the stiff cock with his skin, causing the pet to spread his legs wider. Absentmindedly, the master was so obsessed with his tightness and started trusting harsher and stronger.

 

“Stop… Nngh… Stop...” He could only helplessly whimper just because to ensure himself he was still a prince. The pleasure was overwhelming, but the pain was tearing him apart. “You scum… Stop... “

 

However, the master didn’t give him any mercy and pushed himself deeper, deeper until he touched the spot. His breath were stuck in his throat, silencing him from any further cries and screams. Hoarse moans started passing through his boiling lips, though tears were falling off his cheek. 

Leo giggled and aimed at the spot. The cock stroke harder with a less melodic pace, hitting whatever he caused the pet submissive to shiver and brought any specific reactions.. “Nngh…” Takumi’s hip rocked as Leo increased his pace. “Ah!!” High-pitched whines were cried out as the master shoved himself deeper, hurting his pet more. “S-Stop…”

“Beautiful.” Leo pressed his finger on his lips. “Amazing.”

“Stop… Hurts...” Whimper of pain escaped the ex-prince’s lips. Who ever thought unprepared first sex would be this painful? 

“How much time did I need to tell you that you had no right?” He pushed himself deeper and thrust his dry hard dick against the warm skin. Silvery strands were once again tugged, warning his pet for all those foreseeable tortures.

The hole was already painted in red by his own blood. His cock was pumping yet again just for that little more friction to let himself cum. “Argh…My Lord…” His cock was no longer capable of staying and waiting. “I-I need to…” The sentence faded as he moaned.

Takumi’s cock was wiggling and pumping as hard as it can, trying to free itself from the position. Cum was squeezing out on the base of his cock, while the cloth blocking was starting to lose. He placed his hand on the base and pressed his swallow hole. “Call me master, and I will let you cum.”

 

“I-I…” Both pain and pleasure robbed the silverette away from the capability of proper thought. He started to give in to his sexual desires.

 

“Was that a no?” The dark prince was more than satisfied to see the ex-prince breaking down, begging, all while his haughty acts was still etched into the dark prince’s memories. “I can leave you now if I want."

 

“M-Master…Please… Let me cum... ” The slave no longer able to control himself. What controlled him now was the assimilation of pain and the pleasure from the unconsented penetration.

 

“Pathetic. One single penetration and you’re breaking already? How fragile you are, Hoshidan second prince. No wonder you kept failing on anything you did. But you’re so damn tight… Is this your first time? Good, then. It would be easier to turn you into sex pet if you had never had any experience of sex at all, because sex you will ever have are the torturous ones.” The master pulled the silver strands, forcing the pet to look at him while fucking him harder. The pet’s  expression was a mixture of fear, pain, and denial of pleasure. The master just couldn’t stop admiring the beauty of the pet, all while the pet tears streaming his face and blood streaming his thighs.

 

“A-Ahhh… Ahh.. It hurts… Master…  It really hurts…” The merciless penetration destroyed the pet’s logic. All he could do was either moaning or begging. “Please… just let me cum… Master...”

 

The master smirked and untied the knot, freely his stiff and pumping cock from its punishment. Moans left his lips once again, as the Hoshidan pet spilt his cum all over the carpet.

Seeing his pet losing in his desire made his master stiff. He gave his one last thrust and fills his hole with his seed, painting the world in white. How beautiful Takumi was now, with his blood and cum sprayed on his thigh. And his face,  ashamed, exhausted, pained, and full of hate of his captor but even more to himself, continuously mumbling ‘Get out of me...’. However, there was still a bit cum left on his cock and contaminated his skin.

 

The mage could barely reach his hand, wiped those leftover cum on the pets cock and forced it into his mouth. “Cleans it.” 

 

Takumi was fucked out of his mind. His legs splayed across the throne. He was staring at the ceiling mindlessly, too tired to bother moving. The pain was paralysing him, so as the drug.He was so exhausted that he couldn’t even move his limbs.

The master smacked him on the abdomen and earned him a nasty snarl. The pet could only  unwillingly sucked his tongue out and licked his hands until no white fluid could be found. He turned around and leaned back. Despite the fact that he was a Hoshidan prince, his siblings were all dead. Logic and pride didn’t matter at this moment. At the moment he could only obey his master. 

 

“I am always yours, Lord Leo.”

 

Leo chuckled. Brushing his hair, he cut the rope that tied his hands together. Warms hands hugged his pet back, nudging his pet towards his chest.. “You are always mine, my slutty pet. You can’t escape, not now, not ever.” 

 

He used all of his strength and placed Takumi’s leg on his own, with his spine was facing the ceiling. Leo caressed his pet from his head to his feet, taming him as if Takumi was his cat.

 

Soon, the prince hummed and sealed his pet with a dark magical collar. Takumi gasps, feeling that his soul was tied with the collar. However, his mind was blank and couldn’t even tell his master about the unusual sensation. 

 

“You will always be mine, Takumi.”

 

Takumi was too exhausted to reply coherently. Under Leo’s touch, he found the comfort that lures him to sleep. As a prince, he would never fall asleep on the hard leather of the throne, hugging another prince. But now he is Leo’s pet, he was happier to oblige. Ignoring the sore from his back, he passes out in the afterglow of his orgasm.

  
  
  


  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I feel so guilty for Takumi (and I want to add some more emotions for Leo). So if anyone is hesitating how Leo feel in these chapters, here is his diary!

Dear Diary,

  
  
The Hoshido prince is a bigger trouble than the pleasure he brings in. His beauty is impeccable indeed, the silver hair rare among his lineage. I wonder if anyone had mistaken him as a woman before? His beauty is incomparable to any other Hoshidan I’ve seen. Yet, under his clothes, his well-toned muscular body that's undoubtedly eliciting. 

 

I used to relish his persistence, thought he would bow down to no one, not among those pliant boys on beds. I always do what no one else can. I told myself I will bend the Hoshidian Prince to my demand, even if it was my first time handling such cases. By the moment I stuck myself into him, his moans echoed the room, like a helpless bird struggling, trying to escape the cage; like a butterfly flapping its wings before eaten by the spider. He is different, from what I’ve been training for, from what Niles have told me. He was tight, and clueless: like how I first started. He was fragile and afraid - his family is all dead, leaving him as my pet.

  
  
I just can’t stop thinking about the Hoshidan prince: His voice keeps spinning around my head, his image pops up in my head whenever I’m not concentrating. I just can’t help but keep him as mine, by separating his soul from his body, by reading memories from his mind, by controlling his every single emotion. I've a big plan for you, Takumi. Don't you see what's ahead? I wanted to display you as a possession of mine as much as keeping you all to me. Until tomorrow.

 

Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Lulu: Em...since we are doing this for just pure entertainment, we wouldn't update this so often. And ya, I'm sorry for what has happened to Takumi.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/luluceifier-fanfic
> 
> Draconic: Lulu loves cliffhanger, and yea so there's it. You think Takumi have suffered enough? Future chapters will be more agonizing for him. All right, see you next time!
> 
> Remarks: Leo's collar sealed Takumi's soul, so Takumi is 'dead' yet Leo can recover his body whenever he wants.


End file.
